Kichirou Sachii
Kichirou Sachii is one of the rivals in Male Yandere Simulator (by Jasper the Quartz Gem) Appearance Kichirou is shown as a skinny 17-year-old boy with shoulder-length dirty blonde colored hair with long bangs and most of the time he keeps in a ponytail, Kichiriou also has the thing where his eyes have different colors, his left eye being green, and his right eye being hazel, he wears the typical Japanese schoolboy outfit, and has yellow earrings. Personality Kichirou mostly has a pretty pushy attitude where he usually just moves out of the way of people in an upset attitude, but in other sense he is shown a pretty stuck-up attitude type of person, and trying to be the "impressive one" of the group, as shown when he is in on free-time in school or even in public he tends to feel as the "one in the spotlight" type of character, which he gets a lot from his parents growing up, he also with Takuro is one of the few students familiar with his very sick mind, as he tells Takuro to stay away from him since he says he "knows what he is up to."Kichirou obviously being a rival, he has a crush on Yua Reikeo. Story Kichirou Sachii is the second rival met in the story, first was Ojiro Oguden, Kichirou is first seen flirting with Yua behind the plaza where Takuro observes the two, and he has thoughts going on in his mind to seek to eliminate Kichiriou for flirting with Yua, after, Kichirou is met at one of the main halls of the school when Takuro and Kichirou chat for a little while, but soon what Takuro is talking about, which Kichriou realizes and tells Takuro to stay away from him as he realizes Takuro's twisted character and his unhealthy taste for Yua how Takuro wants Yua so bad he literally would kill for her, and Kichirou tells Takuro to stay away from him and Yua as he says that Yua doesn't deserve the heart of someone so rotten minded, which Takuro gets in a fit and a vengeance to Kichirou from BOTH him trying to be Yua's boyfriend and telling Takuro to stay away from her. Soon Takuro finally plotting a vengeance to kill Kichirou, Kichirou is seen standing under the balcony, smoking (Kichirou is secretly a smoker) and since Takuro observes Kichirou that he tends to stay under the balcony during breaks, meanwhile a very overweight student Kumi Nisira goes over to the edge of the balcony to stare out and get some fresh air, Takuro sneaks behind Kumi and does the fake suicide elimination by tripping her over the railing, and Kumi falling on Kichirou, Kumi lived from her fat cushioning her, but, Kichirou died from his neck snapping when Kumi landed on him, soon Kichirou's death was considering being accidental, as police thought Kumi leaned to far from the railing she fell over and killed Kichirou, Kumi wasn't charged but she was kept watch by her parents until the police could solve the incident, the police were unable to solve the incident of Kichirou's death, whether it was caused, or accidental was unknown, but Kumi was allowed free, nonetheless Kichirou's death lead Takuro one step closer to winning Yua's heart. Category:OCs Category:Males